Родия
|дистанция= |длительность дня=29 стандартных часов |длительность года=305 стандартных дней |класс=Земного типа |диаметр=7548 км |атмосфера=Кислородная, тип I |климат=Мягкий |гравитация=60% стандартной |тип ландшафта=*Дождевые леса *Города *Океаны |вода=15% |интересные места=*«Новый шанс» *Бету *«Подбрось монетку» *Энчико *Море Уэсесса *Острова Ан'йетту |расса=*Родианцы *Ваг-родиек |другие рассы=*Юужань-вонги *Чазрак |язык=*Родианский *Прежде: Юужань-вонгский |government= |популяция=1,85 миллиарда |города=*Искаайума (столица) *Экватор-Сити (столица) *Анклав Чекку *Матза *Самана *Йуск |импорт=*Технологии *Сельхозтехника *Оружие |экспорт=*Охотники за головами *Продукты *Экзотические животные *Вооружение |принадлежность=*Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Империя юужань-вонгов *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов }} Родия ( ) — промышленно развитая планета в системе Тириус во Внешнем Кольце. Планета — родной мир родианцев, в том числе охотника за головами Гридо. География thumb|left|180px|Искаайума. Родия — жаркий влажный мир, покрытый густыми тропическими лесами. На планете много городов и промышленных зон. Значительную часть поверхности занимает океан, на полюсах расположены высокогорные области. Известное море — Уэсесса, в котором расположены острова Ан'йетту. Главные города планеты — Экватор-Сити и Искаайума, бывшие столицами в разные периоды истории планеты. Экватор-Сити имел статус столицы до Навика Красного, который после прихода к власти перенес столицу в поселение своего клана Искаайума. Известные континенты Родии — Энчико и Бету. thumb|left|260px|[[Сенаторская резиденция|Дворец сенатора Онаконды Фарра на Родии.]] В джунглях Родии обитает множество видов животных и растений, однако в течение тысячелетий многие из них были уничтожены родианцами, численность которых увеличивалась, а технологии развивались. К местным хищникам относятся родианский карстаг, ньюунгалл и гхест. Поскольку местные земли непригодны для ведения сельского хозяйства, многие родианцы добывали пропитание для себя и своих сообществ охотой. История Родианцы испокон веков были охотниками. Их покрытый джунглями мир плохо приспособлен для ведения сельского хозяйства, и родианцам приходилось сражаться за пищу с местными хищниками. Некоторые хищники, например, гхест, могли уничтожить целую деревню. Чтобы выжить, родианцы изобрели совершенные охотничьи приемы, а охота стала главной в их культуре. В конце концов, доведя численность наиболее опасных хищников до минимума, родианцы начали охотиться друг на друга, устраивая различные гладиаторские соревнования. Так культура родианцев наполнилась насилием и смертью. thumb|180px|left|Родианцы часто устраивали межклановые войны. По мере развития родианского общества улучшались и их технологии. Родию стали контролировать несколько крупных, сильных кланов, уничтоживших или поработивших менее удачливых соседей. Лидер самого крупного клана Соаммей объявил себя Инта’си’рин’на — Великим Защитником родианцев. В течение веков титул переходил от одного клана к другому в соответствии с перераспределением сил. Некоторые Великие Защитники властвовали над всей Родией, другим подчинялись только один или два крупных клана. Когда разведчики Галактической Республики попали на Родию, на них началась охота. Но рассудительный великий Защитник понял выгоды от контактов с галактическим сообществом и остановил преследование. Было установлено, что лучшие охотники, доказавшие свою доблесть в гладиаторских боях, получат право покинуть планету и стать охотниками за головами, наёмниками, работорговцами или выбрать другие близкие по характеру профессии. Гильдия охотников («Гоа-Ато») учредила ежегодные награды («Атианг») за лучший выстрел, наиболее длительное преследование и выдающуюся добычу. thumb|left|180px|Вторжение [[Конфедерация независимых систем|Конфедерации независимых систем на Родию.]] Родианцы известны театральным искусством. Родианский театр начинался как примитивные сценические бои, введенные Великим защитником Харидом Кавилой, чтобы дать выход агрессивности родианцев. Со временем они преобразовались в утончённую, хотя и не лишенную насилия, драматическую традицию. Хотя актерское искусство не ценилось столь же высоко, как охотничье, в каждом клане имелась собственная труппа, чтобы представлять клановые легенды. Хотя актеры напрямую не вмешивались в политику, представления служили для бунтарей способом протестовать против установленного порядка. Конечно, не все родианцы, оказавшиеся за пределами родной планеты, стали наемниками или артистами. Некоторые покинули Родию вопреки запрету и искали в Галактике убежища. Нелегальные эмигранты и их потомки могли свободно перемещаться по Галактике и заниматься любым делом, начиная от мирной торговли и технического обслуживания и заканчивая продажей оружия и работой на криминал. Поскольку власти Родии считали родианцев, родившихся на других планетах, инопланетянами, им было запрещено возвращаться на историческую родину. Некоторым удавалось с помощью поддельных документов узаконить свой статус. Родианские политики, например Онаконда Фарр, сенатор времён Войн клонов, часто находились на Корусанте. В последние дни Республики планету в Галактическом Сенате представлял Онаконда Фарр, назначенный в Комитет лоялистов, когда разразился сепаратистский кризис. В 22 ДБЯ Фарр предал свою старую знакомую, Падме Амидалу, заманив её на Родию прямо в руки вице-короля Торговой федерации Нута Ганрея, в обмен на обещанное Ганреем продовольствие, в котором нуждались родианцы. Позже Фарр осознал вою ошибку и помог Амидале сбежать. В 20 ДБЯ Фарр подкупил Ронета Курра, который направил флот с планеты Исено на Родию вместо Дуро, сделав последнюю незащищенной от вторжения Конфедерации независимых систем (операция «Копьё Дурджа»). В результате Фарр с позором оставил свой пост. thumb|200px|[[Навик|Навик Красный, Великий Защитник родианцев.]] Во времена Галактической Империи родианцами правил Великий защитник Навик Красный из клана Чаттза. Стравив кланы и получив в результате власть, Навик ужесточил правила эмиграции и заключил соглашения с «Чёрным Солнцем» и Галактической Империей. Навик безжалостно преследовал противников, приговорив к смерти целый клан— Тетсу. Даже бежавшие с Родии члены клана, в том числе Гридо Старший с семьей, преследовались охотниками клана Чаттза. Когда сформировалась Новая Республика, Навик представлял Родию в Сенате Новой Республики до захвата планеты юужань-вонгами. Родия оказалась на пути захватчиков в Центральные Миры. Как и на других планетах, юужань-вонги сделали родианцев своими рабами. Агрессоры собирались по приказанию Мастера Творца Тауга Молоу превратить пленников в биологические машины смерти. Он ставил на родианцах опыты на клеточном уровне, соединяя их гены с генами других животных. В результате получились ваг-родиеки, лишенные разума звери, перемещавшиеся на сходных с крабовыми лапах, вместо рук имевшие острые кости метровой длины. Гребень из щетины, имевшийся на голове у родианцев, превратился в острые иглы. Родианцам снова пришлось бежать с планеты. Возвратиться им удалось только после войны. После этого Родию в Сенате Галактического Альянса представлял Муг Улур. За кулисами * Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook утверждает, что у Родии только два естественных спутника. *Изначально считалось, что Родия находилась в Среднем Кольце, но в мультсериале «Войны клонов» планету перенесли во Внешнее Кольцо. Новое расположение Родии на карте Галактики было показано в справочнике The Essential Atlas. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Опасный мир, Акт 2: Новый галактический порядок'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Звездолёт: Клеймо пирата, часть 1'' *''Price of Business'' *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' * * * * * * * *''Войны клонов: Планы'' * *''Войны клонов: Отбытие'' * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' * * * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Боба Фетт: Погоня'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Закулисные игры'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' * *''Руины Дантуина'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Тени Империи (детский роман)'' *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' * * * * * * *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' * *''Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' }} Источники *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.32'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (remake) *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * }} Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Локации Родии Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса